harvest_moon_light_of_hope_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Restore the Lighthouse
First Stone Tablet Given to you on Day 2. Do everything you need before placing it at the lighthouse, this will end the day. Second Stone Tablet You will first need an Axe. # Give Sally a Bamboo Shoot. # Give Sally a Cabbage. # Receive an Axe from Naomi. Now that you have an Axe you can work on some repairs. With that done, go to the lighthouse and power up the second tablet. The day will end. Third Stone Tablet # Go to the mountain area to trigger a cutscene and get a Fragmented Stone Tablet. # Go to the lighthouse and try placing it to trigger another cutscene. (must do this) # And now for some more repairs. # With the mines repaired you can complete a quest for Gus: Mine and give him 1 Iron Ore. # He will then start refining ores for you in his smithy. Hours are 10a-5p on all days besides Sunday. # More repairs.. # The day after you repair Doc's Architects, go to the mountain area to trigger a cutscene. # Repairing Cyril's means you got a fishing rod. Go to the pond above the waterfall in the mountains and fish out the other half of the Fragmented Stone Tablet. # Go to Doc's with 3 Iron Ore and 5 Glass Material and he will repair the tablet. # Go to the lighthouse to place it. This will end the day. Fourth Stone Tablet First some repairs.. # When Tabitha and Gareth are both on the island, a cutscene will occur after you wake up. # Go to town to trigger a cutscene about the Blue Bird. # Go to the beach at night on a sunny day to trigger yet another cutscene. # Talk to Gabriel the next day to get a recipe for Delicious Animal Feed. # Prepare some Delicious Animal Feed at the Farm Windmill with 2 Flour (can be made with Wheat at the windmill or bought at Bastian's), 2 Milk (repair the barn and get a cow) and 3 Strawberries. #Talk to Gabriel. #On the next sunny day, go to the beach at night with the Delicious Animal Feed. This triggers a cutscene. #Now you need to make some Strawberry Jam. #Go to Bastian's restaurant to get the recipe from Bastian. Buy some sugar while you're there. #Go to your house and to the stove to make the jam with 1 Strawberry and 1 Sugar. #Take the jam to the Harvest Goddess Spring and she'll give you the fourth tablet. #Place the tablet at the lighthouse and this one actually doesn't end the day. Fifth Stone Tablet This one may take a bit more time because you have to have a sheep and get to the 31st floor of the mine. # Build the barn then buy a sheep from Sofia's Livestock. # Work on getting to to 31st floor of the mines (rainy days are great for hammering it up in the mines) Floors ending in a 1 or 6 are checkpoints meaning once you've reached that floor you can jump back to it from the entrance. Be aware of your hearts and bring lots of fish dishes or bread. # Upgrade your hammer before or once you've reached 31, it's required for the different looking deposits you'll find there. # To grow flowers (like the cosmos or dahlia) out of season just fertilize them everyday. # Give Doc the things he wants (refer to table) to start a series of deliveries. # Give Doc's flower to Carol. # Give Carol's flower to Doc. Wasn't that adorable... # Doc will then give you the tablet so bring it to the lighthouse for a cutscene. # You now have to repair the Underworld Bridge, it's near Jeanne's house around the lighthouse. # Go to the Underworld to talk to Gorgan. Unfortunately, he won't help. # At the Harvest Goddess Spring it is decided that Oliver needs to be awakened. # Hopefully your sheep has grown up and you've treated it well enough to have a great wool. # Bring Oliver's favorite things to the Harvest Goddess Spring to trigger a cutscene. # Take the fifth and final tablet to the lighthouse to trigger the last cutscene for restoring the lighthouse. # That's it! The credits roll and you win.. Restoring the lighthouse is most definitely not the end of the game. Now that you've done it you've unlocked different types of animals (Sofia's) and building upgrades (Doc's) among other things like crops and recipes. AND you can finally work on locking down that marriage with the house upgrades. Happy Harvesting!